


Needy

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that's what you need, then do it already!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Meme. This particular drabble is based off a sketch that luco_millian drew... [AHA.](http://luco-millian.livejournal.com/295669.html#cutid3)

The steel is frigid against his neck, the very tip of those deadly hooked swords biting into his flesh. Jet glowers at him and fire flares bright and hot around them. And it _hurts_ because everything always blows up in Zuko's face. Everyone he loves, everything he cherishes is always going to end in fire. So he grips a fistful of Jet's hair and drags him closer, closer and closer until they're pressed flush against each other and Jet is _forced to feel the heat._  
  
He presses his lips against Jet's, whimpers when Jet dives headfirst into the kiss, biting and licking and _sloppy-_  
  
And when they pull apart Jet is still glaring at him, he's still got that damned sword hooked around the back of his neck. So he huffs a breath and laughs in Jet's face when it comes out _fire._ Hatred flashes through Jet's eyes and it hurts so he grins, leans back into the blade until it bites and blood trickles down the neck of his collar.  
  
"If that's what you need, then do it already!"  
  
He's shaking, his cock hard in his pants and his veins alight with his own fire and he keeps twitching- nervous and horny and needy and god, he wants Jet to want him so bad. And even with fire all around them- _Zuko's fire-_ proof that Zuko isn't just some poor refugee with an unfortunate scar, Jet still flings aside his swords. And oh, he snarls like a damned animal and crawls into Zuko's arms before the swords even have the time to clatter to the ground, but he _throws his swords away_. And the fact that Jet is able to throw away his hatred of firebenders for even a moment, that's a triumph itself.


End file.
